If we tell you we will have to kill you
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: What if Sidney's two bodyguards were the killers in Scream 2?. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I have had for years. What if the killers in scream 2 were Sidney's bodyguards? I thought they were interesting characters that never got enough screentime until their amazing death scene. The pole in the head that was awesome.

I like the fact their names were opposites of each other's. What if they were really father and son and were taking revenge on Sidney because Richard was really Sidney's half brother similar to Roman. Maureen and Andrew had a short affair and she bbecame pregnant.

I like the idea that the two people who were supposed to protect Sidney were the two people responsible for the murders and her and Hallie were completely trapped.

Inspiration taken from the lines

" **If we ttell you we will have to kill you" Officer Richards**

 **" Don't ask, don't tell" Officer Andrews which in my story mean something completely different.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney and Hallie were sat in the back of the cop car on the way to a safe location until the killer was caught and safely behind bars.

Hallie wanted to break the silence when the car stopped at traffic lights so she said aloud to the two cops "So where are you taking us anyway?" She asked.

Sidney said nothing.

Officer Andrew Richards who was in the passenger seat and in his late 50's turned round to face the two girls and said in a menancing voice "If we tell you we'll have to kill you".

The other detective, Richard Andrews who was in his late 20's and driving the car turned to Richard and smiled creepily "Don't ask,don't tell".

Sidney and Hallie thought the two detectives were just messing about until Andrew got out of the car and opened up the door behind him and said to Sidney "Get the fuck out of the car" and he then pulled out a large knife.

Sidney calmly composed herself and stepped outside the car. Hallie started screaming.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Andrew shouted as he held Sidney at knifepoint.

Richard then stepped out of the car, his eyes no longer looking sane. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket and opened up the door behind him and said to a terrified Hallie "Get out bitch!".

Hallie reluctantly stepped outside the car where Richard grabbed her and held her from behind with the knife at her throat just as Andrew held his knife at Sidney's throat.

"Why are you doing this?" asked a scared and confused Sidney "You are supposed to be protecting me!" she then exclaimed.

"And that is what made this so easy Sidney. We will explain all when we get back to the theatre as we have a surprise for you Sidney". Andrew said.

He then said "Now come on we need to be getting there". Andrew led Sidney back with the knife at her throat. He then noticed Richard was slow behind him "Hurry the fuck up Richard before someone sees!".

"OK" Richard said.

The four made their way to the drama theatre and went inside.

Sidney noticed a dead body and tried to pull away from Andrew's grasp. She cried when she saw who it was.

Her beloved drama teacher Gus Gold. He had been shot in the head.

"Oh my god Gus! What have you done!" Sidney said in tears. Gus was like a father to Sidney since she had moved to Windsor and away from her own father who lived in Woodsboro.

Andrew then grabbed her back and said "He's our fall guy Sidney. Think about it,he's a dirty pervert who was obsessed with you and killed everyone around you".

Richard smirked at the idea "I saw the way he looked at you during your rehearsal this morning. Very very caring. And you mistook it when really he just wanted you for his own desires".

"You're both sick fucks! Wait until Hartley finds out that his two best detectives as he put it have murdered five people" Sidney exclaimed. "And for your information Gus never tried anything on with me" she then kicked Andrew's shin from behind and got away from his grasp.

"OWW YOU BITCH THAT FUCKING HURT!" Andrew winced in pain.

Sidney then ran over to Richard and wrestled with him,he then lost his grip of Hallie and Sidney shouted "Run Hallie! Go! Get the police!".

Hallie ran away before either Andrew or Richard could catch her.

Andrew then got up without Sidney realising it and hit her over the head with a prop which stunned her whilst both men grabbed her.

"Why? Why did you kill all these people?" Sidney said her head hurting.

"Do you really want to know Sidney?" Richard asked.

"Yes I do!" Sidney exclamed.

"My name is not Richard Andrews, it is Andrew Richards Jnr. This is my pops Sid" He said proud of his dad.

Sidney was stunned and then said "Is that why your names are the same but the other way round?" she asked.

"Yes Sidney" Andrew Jnr answered.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Sidney asked.

"Me and dad had been talking about my mother for a while. Dad wouldnt give me her name so i begged and begged dad to tell me and he finally did. Her name was Maureen Prescott, dad had a brief fling with her and she had been murdered by your ex boyfriend. I was angry and hurt and i wanted revenge on you for the fact i never got to know my mum. You see,dad told me after she had given birth to me, she gave me back to dad who raised me alone".

"Oh my god.." Sidney said not being able to let the news sink in. She had a half brother.

"Your shitface of a boyfriend killed my mother and robbed me of the chance to know her!" Andrew Jnr said tears in his eyes "And now i want to see you die too!".

"I did not kill our mother Andrew. I loved our mother and i would have accepted you as my brother. If you had come to me instead of killing innocent people we could have grieved together" Sidney said.

Andrew Jnr soon turned from crying to menacing and said "And what a stroke of luck me and dad were given the role of your bodyguards. All we had to do was wait for the right moment to strike! Perfect! You see,Gus killed you. Me and dad had been knocked out in the car and we both woke up and ran back to the campus and searched everywhere for you until we came to the theatre and see Gus holding a knife against your throat and kills you before we shoot him dead. Perfect. We get away with our crimes and become the hero cops!".

Sidney looked at both men in disgust " You are both sick fucks!".

"Oh no Sid we are not. We saved the day." Andrew Snr said. He then turned to his son and said "Find that girl and bring her back here before she has chance to call the cops,better still kill her!".

"OK dad" Andrew Jnr said running out of the theatre. He ran all over the place where he soon found Hallie and crept up behind her and slashed her throat killing her instantly. He then ran back to the theatre and said to his dad who still had Sidney at knifepoint "All taken care of dad".

"Well done son" Andrew Snr patted his son on the back.

Suddenly there was a massive crash and Cotton Weary came in pointing a gun and said "What the fuck is going on here? Aren't you two suppsoed to be looking after Sidney?".

"Get the fuck out of here Weary or you will find yourelf behind bars again. Do you want that?" Asked Andrew Snr.

"I don't think so" Cotton said before firing his gun and shooting Andrew Snr in the head and him and Sidney both fell to the ground.

Andrew Jnr began to run away when Cotton shot him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground and died instantly.

"Are you alright Sid?" Asked a concerned Cotton.

Sidney got up and said "I'll be fine Cotton".

"I dont understand,why them?" Cotton asked.

"They are father and son. His mother is my mother and blamed me for Billy killing her before he got the chance to know his mum" Sidney explained to a bewildered Cotton. Cotton then wondered whether he, himself had a child out there with Maureen.

"Why the hell were they allowed to guard you?" Asked Cotton angrily.

"Nobody knew Cotton. Now come on,let's get out of here and get the cops" Sidney said as she grabbed Cotton's arm and they left the theatre.

"Who is the old guy in there who was dead?" He then asked.

"A very dear friend of mine and the man they were going to blame for the murders" Sidney explained.

Cotton wrapped his arms around Sidney protectively and said "I am so sorry for everything. I feel i am partly responsible".

"You are not Cotton. You may have had an affair with my mother but you never made Billy kill her. He did that for the affair mum had with Billy's dad. And you were nothing to do with Andrew. It's all Billy's fault" Sidney said.

"Thanks Sid. I'm happy you don't blame me" Cotton smiled.

"I don't and never will" She replied.

The police soon arrived on the scene where the dead bodies of Andrew Snr and Jnr, Gus, Hallie were taken away.

Nobody could believe the truth when it was told. Chief Hartley was more shocked than anyone else. He had been good friends with Andrew Snr for a long time and that is why he placed Sidney under his protection because Hartley knew he could trust and rely on Andrew to care for her.

Sidney soon moved back to Woodsboro to be near her dad. And Cotton went to Hollywood to seek the fame he deserved.


End file.
